battlefield romance
by timeless words
Summary: the girls are throw into a war that threatens to unleash hell on earth and all they have is their loved ones for the most part please REVIEW AND I WILL ADD MORE CHAPTERS
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: to all those who find something they own it yours not mine

Enjoy

The city of Townsville is under attack by a rowdy ruff boy, it was boomer who came alone, it seems to bubbles that this attack was planned to happen when she was the only one of the three in the city at the time. Since hitting their teens the girls have been going to places all over the world to help in any way they can.

Bubbles is the only one within a good 200 miles of Townsville. She managed to lead boomer away from the city and the over the sea. The air was thick with salt as wind picks up whipping through bubbles black and blue clothes. The black on her shirt and her skirt match up at her waist like the dress she used to wear in her younger days, and she grew in more ways than one. She doesn't like to brag but she has filled out better than her sisters. The salty wind picks up again blowing her bright blond hair everywhere she knew she was going to need a shower after this. Using two fingers bubbles tucks a stray lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear. she stares down her counterpart. boomers arms are down at his sides as the wind whips his blue and black shirt along with his blond hair with the same black pant, their clothes and the raw lust for a good fight are the only things that has stayed the same with the rowdy ruff boys, but they don't want to destroy the girls anymore, they're the only ones to ever fight on par with the boys before, and why lose a great sparring partner, that plus the thing brick has for blossom.

The most noticeable change in the boys is the way the carry themselves in a fight. Bubbles can usually fight on par with boomer if the need arises but something is wrong. The look in his eyes is different. Bubbles has seen boomer at a height of at least 15 foot tall and beat him, but now under his glare she beginning to falter.

"B-buttercup won't like you beati-" bubbles was cut off by boomer fist slamming into her stomach. The hit knocks the wind out of her lungs. Her vision burrs as she gasps for air

"I don't give damn what she has to say" boomer yells as he plants the top of his foot on the side of her head launching her down towards the ocean below.

Bubbles knew she is falling to fast to recover in time before hitting the water. 'What just happened' is bubbles thought she has never been hit that hard before how did he get so strong. She braces for the impact of the salty water, she hit something, but isn't the ocean that surrounds her, instead she feels a pair of soft, but powerful arms and a soothing sensation washes over her. She feels safe and protected. Bubbles snuggles into the neck of the person who caught her she is safe and warm. Bubbles inhales deeply thought her nose and slowly exhale through her mouth in a sigh. She has been here before she knows who it is without even looking.

Bubbles opens her eyes to see her lover, Her short black hair flowing with the ocean breeze, green and black tank top that cut of just below her belly button. A pair of loose dark green cargo pants clanging to her hips with a chain hanging from her belt loops. Her wrists are wrapped in white bandages to the middle of her forearm with a pair of dark green fingerless. Which she using to hide her bruises she gets from training too hard on her hands, a fact that only bubbles knew, and a chain with two dog tags on it hangs around her neck. One says bubbles' lover on it and the other says bubbles' knight.

'She looks ready to take on the world and she would do so gladly just for me' bubbles smiles at the thought 'could she be any sexier right now?' She knows her lover has been itching for a good fight these past few weeks and now she finally going to get one.

"What are you smiling for you just got your ass knock out of the sky" bubbles lover says.

"B-buttercup" is all bubbles managed to say.

"Ssshhh don't talk" buttercup says lightly kissing her on the forehead. "Can you fly?" buttercup asks. Bubbles nods

"It doesn't hurt that much" bubbles assures her and gently floats out of buttercups arms.

"Good now fly home i will meet you there" buttercup says as she glares at boomer.

"What are you going to do?" bubbles ask.

"I'm going to show this **boy **what happen when you mess with my mate" buttercup says with a quiet intensity the made bubbles shiver.

"Just don't get hurt like last time" bubbles demands turning to leave.

" it took both butch and boomer to keep up with me last time the only reason I ended up at the bottom of the ocean was because brick join the fight, besides Even if I do get hurt you'll nurse me back to health right " buttercup says causing bubbles to blush before she flying away with a blue streak.

Boomer opens his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a kick to the face knocking him back a bit. "Cheap shot!" boomer yells crossing his arms in front of his face to block buttercups punch, but instead of her fist hitting his arms her knee made contact with his chest.

Buttercup sees his arms drop to grab his chest and she picks him up by his throat with her left hand and rears back with her right.

"This is what happens when you mess with my mate!" buttercup yells and punches boomer, When buttercup's fist made contact with his face; boomer's kick her in the side. Boomer and buttercup jump away. Buttercup grabs her side and glares at boomer who was whipping the blood from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. She knew that kick had to have broken at least two of her ribs.

Buttercup straightens up "looks like you got an upgrade" she says. The ocean wind blows again making her clothes flap, dog tags jingle, and her raven hair sway. She drops into a fighting stance. "But you could never beat me with pure strength alone" buttercup says as boomer rushes forward and aims a punch at her face. Buttercup knocks the punch away with her left hand and smashes her right hand into boomer chest knocking him back a few feet. Boomer charges again with another punch. Buttercup catches the punch in her palm she grabs his wrist and slams her knee into his stomach. There was a flash of blue light and buttercups mind went blank for a second but that was enough time for boomer to grab her by the neck. Buttercup couldn't move.

"What….the hell… was that" buttercup barely manages to say

"He really follows through with his promises strength to rival buttercup I love it" boomer says with a slightly sadistic smile.

"This is what happens when you underestimate you opponent" boomer says as a blue light appears in the other hand and there was a very noticeable temperature drop in the air, and buttercup could move again. Boomer rears back, Buttercup relaxes her-self, closes her eyes and waits for the attack that never comes. She opens her eyes to see butch holding boomer's arm back.

"What the hell butch!" boomer yells in anger.

"I just save your life even with the new power boost he gave you you're still not strong enough to beat her" butch says harshly.

"What are you talking about I have her right here" boomer yells.

"If i hadn't stopped you, she would have waited you to hit her leaving you open for her attack which would have ended it" butch pauses "besides brick lost, our mission has failed, blossom is still alive and we've been order to return".

Boomer lets go of buttercup "next time you won't be able to protect that little princess and I'll tear her apart" boomer says angrily

"I'm sorry he can't control his new power very well, even his last attack wasn't fully developed that must not have been a fun fight for you" butch apologizes to buttercup

"Whatever I'm leaving" boomer says and blasts off with a blue light.

"Hey get back here I'm not done with you yet" buttercup yells and takes off after him.

"Buttercup, go tend to bubbles and make sure she ready next time" butch says facing buttercup who stops when she hears bubbles name.

"Don't you want to fight?" Buttercup asks.

"Of course I do there is nothing I would like to do more than to fight with you until the earth shatters beneath our feet, but I have more important things to do" butch retorts back.

Then buttercup notices that his usually spikey hair is comb down and he was wearing a pale green collared shirt and a tie. He had on light black pants.

"Why are you dressed like that where's you pride in being a fighter" buttercup laughs at him

" embarrassing as it is our monster of a boss has a very annoying way of doing things but with the power boost he gave me I would do almost anything" butch says in superior tone "and remember next time it will be me holding you by the scruff of you shirt" he says with a smirks.

"I look forward to it" buttercup snares at him, and Butch leaves with a streak of green.

Buttercup shoves her hand into one of her pockets franticly digs around and quickly pulls out a beat up pack of cigarettes and a zippo lighter that said bitch on the side. Her hands are shaking as she pulls one out holds it in the lips as she shove the pack back into her pocket. It takes a few a few times for it to light. When the flame touch the tip the cigarette it turn bright red as she take a drag and cringes from the pain of her ribs but it calms her down she sighs out the smoke putting the lighter back into her pocket she flies off towards home.

When buttercup gets home she met with a tight hug from very worried bubbles whose questions are going by too fast to pay attention to with the pressure of the hug on her broken ribs.

"Bubbles, sweetie my ribs are broken" buttercup whimper bubbles backed off.

"Oh I'm so sorry, i didn't know, did i hurt you, i didn't mean to, i was just so worried and-" bubbles stops and sniffs the air.

"Cigarettes, buttercup you promised me that you quit" bubbles all but yells "you know I don't like it"

"I just got my ass kick out there I needed something to calm down!" yells at her

"Not when it hurt you more than they did" bubbles yell back.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER" buttercup yells.

"BECAUSE I WORRY ABOUT YOU" bubbles retorts just as loud.

"I DIDN'T ASKS YOU TOO" when buttercup says it bubbles face drops and she and tears start to from in her eyes.

"I can't help it I love you too much to lose you" bubbles says on the verge of crying

"Hey don't cry I'm sorry I didn't mean it I love you and you know that come on I need to lay down" buttercup says quietly and give bubbles a peck on the lips as she leads her to the couch and Lies down gently. Bubbles careful not hurt her snuggle in next to her. Buttercup wraps bubbles in her arms "Where are blossom and the professor" buttercup asks.

"The professor is at a conference remember his been talking about it all week" bubbles says "he won't be back for a few days".

"That was this week?" buttercup says it was more of a statement then a question. "And blossom?" she asks pulling bubbles closer.

"I don't know where she is; I think she wants to be alone what brick did to her cut her deep today I'm worried about her" bubbles says lowering her head. Buttercup notices that bubbles is starting to tear up again.

"Bubbles you such a crybaby" at buttercup's comment bubbles looks up with a hurt look only to have her lips captured by buttercups in a kiss. It was more comforting then passionate and that is just what bubbles needs right now.

Buttercup breaks the kiss touching her forehead against bubble's "but you're my crybaby" buttercup purrs.

"We're alone you know" bubbles says playing with the dog tags around buttercups neck. Running her thumb over her name, she grips them and pulls buttercup into another kiss. This one was passionate, long, and deep.

Bubbles licks down buttercup's jawline to her neck. She pauses for a second to leave a hicky. "There you're marked again" bubbles says with a smirk Continuing her journey down over buttercups collar bone. Buttercup lets out a sigh.

"You know it just going to go away in a few days like last time" buttercup says closing her eyes and letting a moan escape her lips.

"Then when it fades I will mark you again" bubbles responds pinching buttercup's nipple through her tank top causing buttercup to suck in air. "and again and again and again just to show people your my mate" bubbles declares as she starts licking the valley between buttercup's breast sliding her hands of buttercup tank top pushing it up to expose her belly but stop just short of reaching buttercups breast. Bubbles starts to kiss her way down buttercup's exposed stomach the back up quickly, once again avoiding buttercups breasts that were now aching for attention. Bubbles kisses up the other side of buttercup's neck. Bubbles may seem innocent, but inside her there is a hunger for pleasure that buttercup can barely keep satisfy, and she is not afraid to let other people know that buttercup is hers and hers alone.

Buttercup shifts gently to move underneath bubbles so she is lying on top of her. Buttercup wraps her arms around bubbles back and takes off her fingerless gloves. her hands move down over the curve of bubble's butt give it a quick squeeze before she moves further down to caress the back of her thighs.

Bubbles moans as she is still kissing and lightly biting at buttercup's neck. She slips her hands under buttercup's tank top again and finally starts to massage buttercup's breasts, much to her delight. Buttercup breaths start to get heavier as her hands travel up bubble's skirt again giving her butt a light tap and a squeeze. She enjoys that bubbles likes to wear skirts, she loves the views she can get when bubbles is feeling frisky.

One of bubbles hands passes over the bruise on buttercups ribs they may have healed but they still hurt. Buttercups tenses in pain causing her knee shift up and it finds the damp spot in bubbles powder blue panties causing her to gasp.

"Oh god Buttercup don't move your knee" bubbles moans between pants as she moves back and forth on top of buttercup's knee. Buttercup's hands on bubbles' butt were gently making bubbles rocking gain speed and her voice gain volume. Bubbles eyes were closed and her mouth hangs open in a silent scream that is threating to vocalize when Buttercup kisses her hard just into to muffle bubbles scream of pleasure as she is pushed over the edge. Bubbles hips buck a few times more times trying to ride out the orgasm as long as she can. When she finally settles down Buttercup can feel the thick liquid seep out of bubbles blue panties, through her pant leg and down her tight. Bubbles collapses on to buttercup trying to regain her breath as she comes down from cloud nine.

"I love you" bubbles purrs as she snuggles into buttercup's chest.

"I love you too" buttercup repeats. Buttercup shift under bubbles to lie next to her she jerks slightly from the pressure on her ribs then gently settles down again. Bubbles kisses her softly.

"Thank you" bubbles whispers to her lover and cuddles into a space buttercup makes for her and is out like a light. Buttercup kisses her forehead one last time before, she let sleep take over her mind.

End of Ch. 1


	2. brick's warning

Okay chapter 2 is now fully tuned and ready to go so make same to reread the ending from where blossom appears.

Buttercup opens her eyes to the dark living room in their house. From what she could see the clock on the wall that says it's about 2 AM. She tries to move only to be stopped by something. She realizes, bubbles has her in a death grip. Bubbles maybe seen as the weakest of the three, but most of people haven't her when she loses it. Buttercup remembers that night clearly. It was the night she saw what her bubbles was capable of. She remembers the look in bubbles eyes that night it was the only time in her life that she experience true fear. She lets out a sigh.

"I'm thirsty" buttercup says softly and she finally manages to wiggles out of bubbles grip and rolls on to the floor. Buttercup stands and straightens out her clothes.

"I'll be back sweetie" buttercup says to still sleeping bubbles. She smiles turning away and comes face-to-face with a dark figure coming down that stairs the only thing she could make out was red hair "blossom?" she asks

"Wrong redhead" the figure replies. When Buttercup eyes adjust to the light she gasps

"Brick" buttercup's heart skips a beat. There he was the leader of the rowdy ruff boys and one of only two people buttercup was not sure she could beat. He had his red hat on backward his hair is in a ponytail that comes down to the base of his neck and he is shirtless. His black pants were slightly baggy like he was he wasn't wearing a belt. If anyone asks right now she would have to admit he is a credit to his gender.

"Relax I'm not here to fight that would wake blossom" brick says quietly.

Buttercup quickly looks at bubbles then back to brick.

"Don't worry I give you two some privacy" brick replies "I just came to bring blossom home".

"Butch said something about you trying to kill blossom" buttercup says.

"I was supposed to but I couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried I could hit her" brick replies. "Oh before I forget here drink this it's for you ribs" he says in a calm voice.

"How did you know that my ribs were broken?" buttercup asks in a hushed tone

"He may be the worst creature I ever met but he knows how to make a deal" brick whispers "if you're going to fight butch soon you going to have to be at full strength"

"Okay who the hell you are talking about?" buttercup yells in a whisper

"Sorry buttercup blossom asked me the same thing, I can't talk about it to anyone, or it would burn my tongue out of my mouth" brick replies

"Why should I trust you anyway, you're the enemy?" buttercup says I little louder than before realizing this she turns to look at bubbles. She sighs in relief to see she is still asleep.

"Because I love blossom and I have given her as much information as I can" bricks says "listen buttercup this isn't just going to be some monsters attacking at random this will be organized, he will declare war on you three and then the world, You need to train bubbles if you wants to hold her own against boomer with this all this shit goes down and when it does you won't be able to protect her when you're fighting with butch" bricks says as buttercup open the small bottle that brick gave her, She smells it and shrugs before downing the whole thing. Her face scrunches at the weird taste, but the pain in her ribs subside almost immediately.

"That stuff amazing with in it?" buttercup asks in an impressed tone.

"Don't change the subject you need to train bubbles or" brick stops him-self from finishing the sentence.

"Or what" buttercup demanded a little too loud then she want to.

"Or you could let yourself die and unleash her-"brick is cut off by Buttercup's hand grabbing him by the throat and pushing him through the wall behind him and into the cool night air "if you say one more fucking word about that night".

"You'll what?" brick laughs breaking away from buttercups grasp "you wouldn't last ten seconds against me right now" Buttercup still charges, brick didn't seem to mind.

"Never speak of that night in front of me again!" buttercup yells and she Lunches a barrages of kicks and punches but none of them land. "she was in that coma for three months, not knowing whether she was going to make it or not was hell for me!" buttercup screams continuing her attacks "do you know how long it to me to get passed the wall she had built when she woke up how long it took to get her to talk to me, let alone other people!" still unable to hit him she press on the attack. "She used to break into random fits of crying and she still has nightmares about it!" buttercup eyes start to bur with tears "after that night I swear on my life that I would never let the happen to her again!" brick catches her fist in his palm and stops his fist an inch from her face.

"Nine seconds you're still not strong enough" brick frowns.

"Buttercup!" buttercup anger melts away and she turns quickly to see bubbles looking out of the hole she made in the wall, and she is crying.

"This has turned into to something I never wanted it to at least happy it didn't wake blossom" brick sighs and hangs his head. "I wish you all luck the next few weeks" and he shoot off into the night with a red streak of light.

Buttercup turns around and is once again met with a tight hug from bubbles.

"Oh your ribs" bubbles says trying to back away, but Buttercup puts her arms around bubbles pulling her back into the hug.

"I'm fine brick give me some awesome medicine" buttercup says with a smirk.

"But buttercup he attack you what if it was poison" bubbles says in a worried tone.

"Actually I attacked him" buttercup confesses to her lover.

"WHY?" bubbles demanded to her lover.

"It was about that night" buttercup says looking away from bubbles. Bubbles didn't respond right away.

"But why didn't he hit you" bubbles asks like she actually expected buttercup to know.

"Because he's not a bad guy he's is just on the wrong side" buttercup and bubbles turn their heads to the sound of the voice of their redheaded sister, the self-proclaimed oldest of the three, and the one the everybody recognizes as their leader. Blossom in her pink pajama pants and what buttercup figures it is the shirt brick was wearing today. Her fiery red hair is flowing down her back ending just below her butt. Even in the dark they could tell she had been crying.

Bubbles leaves the safe spot she likes to make buttercup's arms and floats over to blossom.

"Blossom what happened" bubbles asks hugging her oldest sister.

"He attacked me but he wasn't fighting me it was more like he was fighting himself, he held back so much that I beat him, after that I cried, and he held me as if I hadn't just slammed him into the side of MT. Everest, then He told me that this is leading to a war and the he was going to be on the other wrong side" she says into bubbles shoulder quietly. Neither of the sisters had ever seen blossom like this before.

"You two really love each other don't you?" bubbles ask softly Blossom nods pulling away from her.

"Just as much as you love buttercup" blossom replies "I'm going back to bed" she says turning to the hole in the wall of their house. The professor isn't going to be help about this when he gets back" blossom announces finally getting a good look at the damage buttercup made.

"Blossom, are you sure you're going to ok" bubbles asks with a worried tone.

Blossom sniffs "yeah I'll be ok" she says without turning and floats slowly through the hole in the wall.

"We need to go back to bed too we need to get up early tomorrow to start training" buttercup says coming up behind bubbles and wrapping her arms around her.

"Why?" bubbles whines.

"Because you know I can't fight butch and protect you at the same time" buttercup explains turning bubbles around to look her in the eye.

"Okay as long as I don't have to do the stuff you do" bubbles says laying her head on buttercups shoulder.

"Of course not we will start you off easy" buttercup assures her love with a kiss on the forehead.

"But what about the hole in the wall" bubbles asks in a yawn snuggling into buttercups shoulder.

"Sweetie who is stupid enough to enter the home of the power puff girls without permission?" buttercup replies "Come on" she says picking bubbles up bridal style. Bubbles falls back asleep almost immediately. Buttercup smiles and floats off towards bubbles room.

Buttercup lays bubbles on her blue bed. She undoes the button on her cargo pants letting them drop to the floor around her ankles. She steps out of them and she looks around glances around the room for the mirror on the wall. She notices the darker spot in her green panties from earlier. She yawns before climbing into bed next to her blue lover and fell asleep not long after.

It is around 5 AM that a shadow enters through the hole in the wall of their house. The shadow's eyes open revealing two glowing red slits and lets out a quiet feminine snicker as it looms over bubbles, which is sleeping peacefully next to buttercup.

"It may be just a dream but proceed with great care there are more than lies in this hellish nightmare." The shadow chants in a feminine voice. "And so let the games begin" the feminine voice says as the shadow starts to melt into the darkness around until the only sign of it ever being there is the fading snicker as it disappear from the house entirely.

End of chapter 2

Review thank you for reading


	3. nightmare

The room is dark. The only sounds are the cars by outside the house and the light snoring of bubbles as she lays in buttercups arms. The peace of the moment is shattered when bubbles mind is casted into to a nightmare unlike any other.

Relaxing in a bubble bath bubbles leans back against buttercup. Buttercup is nipping at her neck softly. Bubbles can feel buttercup's hand going farther down her body. Bubbles leans her head back and waits for the hand to reach it destination. Then the bottom of the bath falls out from underneath them.

Bubbles is dropped in the middle of Townsville wondering what just happen. One sec she getting felt up by buttercup in a bathtub and the next she in the middle of the city. She sees boomer flying towards her, and she can see his movements now. She knocks away the punch aimed for her stomach and throws a knee to his chest which he catches. Pushing up off her knee, he kicks at her head, she catches his ankle, and his other knee comes towards her face. She pushing the knee down and sidesteps boomers elbow coming for the top of her head. She couldn't believe it she was fighting on equal ground with him. The Last time they fought bubbles got her sweet little ass kicked, as buttercup so elegantly put it. There is an explosion to the side of them. It takes their attention away from each other. Bubbles could barely see buttercup and butch fighting. Then boomer kicks her through a building coming out on the other side bubbles sees Townsville in flames as an army of monsters marching down the street.

"Bubbles come on" buttercups yells "we need to get out of here". Bubbles tries to fly towards buttercup only to fine she could move when buttercup got closer bubbles notices that buttercup is bleeding. She tried to speak but nothing came out. The shock wave of an explosion knocks her into the next part of the nightmare.

Everything is unstable and falling apart around her and in flashes of light before her eyes she starts seeing images. one brick and blossom fighting, another one of every monster and bad guy they ever face standing in battle formations, the professor and mojo jojo shooting laser an one another, her and buttercup in a deep kiss, brick shooting fire out of his hand, Her and blossom standing back to back fighting off monsters, the images start moving too fast for her to comprehend most of them and then a bright flash of light and The images stop.

Bubbles finds she is running through hordes of monsters and scream buttercups name. At the edge of a cliff buttercup is fighting both butch and boomer streaks of green and blue mash together and the battle rages and Buttercup is losing. Out flanked by boomer, buttercup is caught and unable to move. A giant gate opens out of nowhere in front of buttercup. Black arms shoot out of the gate grabbing ahold buttercup and starts to pull her in. bubbles reaches the edge of the cliff and jumps towards buttercup with her hand stretched out but, only manage to grab the dog tags around buttercups neck. The chain breaks a buttercup falls into the darkness and the gates slam shut and vanish into thin air.

Bubbles looks down at the dog tags in her hand running her thumb across her name. she looks up to see the monster have her surrounded and they are closing in fast . bubbles lets out a terrifyingly power scream sending a shock wave through the ranks of the enemies front lines.

"MOJO!" bubbles screams

"Wake up"

To bubbles the voice it seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Bubbles is blasted into the ground by what she saw as a giant laser cannon and is cast in to the next and final stage of her nightmare.

She finds herself in a dark room with the moonlight flowing in through the window. On a bed next to her was buttercup. the only thing she wanted to do is curl up next to her and cry but out of her control she gets out of the bed and walks over to the window when something on the dresser catches her is wanted poster. She picks it up a giggles at the picture. It was of her and buttercup in tattered clothes similar to the ones they wore before the war. Buttercup had bubbles by the collar of her shirt with one hand and had just pulled her in to an unexpected kiss while the other hand was flipping off the camera. Under the picture it says wanted bubbles and buttercup, dead or alive, extremely dangerous, $50,000,000 reward for each 100,000,000 if brought together. She put the poster down and looks out the window and sees a waste land of what she could only hope was not Townsville, It made her want to cry

"Please Wake up" bubbles heard again she turns from the window to see buttercup standing behind her. If bubbles had control over her body she would have buttercup pinned on the floor by now, but all she did was give buttercup a good once over with her eyes. She was wearing her green tank top and panties and her dog tags. Her eyes are glowing faintly green in the moonlight. Bubbles was breathless for a moment.

"You're loud" bubbles say with a soft smile taking a step toward buttercup.

"Excuse me but, I recall you being a bit loud yourself last night" buttercup retorts stepping towards bubbles.

"That was you're fault" bubbles replies taking another step.

"You know I can't help myself when you're voice raises a couple pitches like that " buttercup says taking the last step and kissing bubbles. Bubbles leans into the kiss "It's time to wake up sweetheart I will ne wait for you". Buttercup says as she pushes bubbles out the window.

The window shatters into darkness, bubble is falling endlessly into the abyss. Then she sees something out of the corner of her eye. She turns to see the world in flames and the silhouette four horses coming out of the fire. When they got closer she could make out four different colors, the first was pure white, the second was fiery red, the third was jet black, and the last was pale green.

"_**COME AND SEE!" **_ The words were like the ear-splitting screech of a banish, It made bubbles skin to crawl. Then everything went black.

The next thing bubbles knew she is in buttercups arms being rocked back and forth crying her eyes out.

"Bubbles answer me please! Wake up!" buttercup cries.

"Buttercup!" bubbles yelled as she buries herself in buttercups chest.

"Bubbles! Thank god, what happen you were tossing and turning and then you started screaming and you wouldn't wake up?" buttercup says franticly holding bubbles closer. Bubbles didn't say anything. She just continues crying

It takes a good five minutes for bubbles to calm down.

"It was a nightmare but it wasn't a normal one I-I-I think it was a premonition" bubbles says quietly to her lover and shivers.

"It's okay I've got you now, is there anything I can do" buttercup says stroking bubbles blonde hair.

"Hold me and don't let go" is all bubbles says which is all buttercup needs to hear.

"As you wish my princess" buttercup whispers in her ear and kisses her forehead pulling bubbles even closer to her. It wasn't very long before they both fell asleep again.

The sun burst into the room like an explosion as bubbles spreads the curtains on the window. Buttercups immediate response is to bury her face into the nearest pillow to hide from the hearsay of the morning. The morning came too early in buttercups opinion. She isn't a morning person, but bubbles is and, she really enjoys teasing her half-conscious girlfriend in the morning.

Crawling back and the bed and under the covers towards buttercup, bubbles starts kissing up and spreading buttercups legs until she reaches the pair of green panties that cover bubbles ultimate destination. Bubbles could feel the heat start to come from buttercups arousal. Tracing a finger up and down buttercups womanhood bubbles mind wanders to the fact that she never returned the favor for yesterday. Bubbles hooks a finger on the edge of the green fabric and pulls it aside to revel buttercups core. Buttercup twitches; this doesn't escape bubbles keen eyes and she wonders how long she has to sit here doing nothing before buttercup says something.

"Bubbles please" buttercup finally says causing bubbles to giggle.

"Ok" bubbles as she run her tongue down the length of buttercups outer lips. Buttercup tenses as bubbles tongue runs over her clit and lets out a moan. Bubbles inserts a finger into buttercup slowly pushing it in and out of her lover.

Buttercup is in heaven right now, bubbles has skill and knows how to her scream. Bubbles can keep her going for a long time if she wants to, not that buttercup is complaining.

Bubbles is picking up the pace and buttercup breaths are getting shorter and her moans are getting louder. That when it hits the orgasm roars through her body like a tidal wave. Bubbles crawl up and kisses buttercup.

"Come on let's go get breakfast and then start your training" buttercup whispers into bubbles ear.


End file.
